


Richie and Eddie's Bond

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie and his best friend share a super special bond with each other.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie and Eddie's Bond

"The bond that Eddie and I have is so genuine and sincere that I feel like he is my boyfriend," said Richie.

He looked at Eddie then. "If I was gay, dude, I would be totally obsessed with you. I mean I am!"

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gay," Richie continued. He wasn't. "But if I was, he'd be my man for sure."

"...Richie god fucking dammit we're already dating," Eddie muttered. "If my medicines weren't gazebos I'd poison you for sure. That's a promise."

"Kinky," Richie smirked.

What the hell??


End file.
